


Will You Marry Me?

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Branch has an important question to ask Poppy and enlist the snack packs help.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Will You Marry Me?

Poppy was at home when she finished practice. There was a knock on the door and a note that slide under her door. She picked it up and the envelope said anonymous. She opened it. It read, ‘Come to the lily lake tonight for a special surprise’ Poppy was confused. Who sent this? Why does the person want her at lilly lake? She decided to go due to curiosity. When the sky started to turn dark she started to make her way to the lily lake. She was still unsure about why someone would want her to meet them alone, especially since the whole village knew she was taken. Ounce she arrived, there was no one there. Behind the trees stood Branch and the whole snack pack. He was a wreck, looking at the box that has the ring in it. Cooper:*Whispers*“You’ll be fine, just stick to the plan.” He took a deep breath and hide the box in his hair. Without Poppy noticing, Branch walked out from behind the trees and towards a bush that close to her. He waited for a second before approaching her. “Hey there beautiful” Poppy got scared and nearly fell into the water before Branch caught and kissed her on the lips to calm her… Which totally worked. The snack pack awwed quietly as they watched the two close by, waiting for the right time to put their plan into action. Branch broke the kiss, feeling a bit more confident, and stared back at Poppy. “Sorry Pops, didn’t mean to startle you.” “I’m just surprised…what are you doing here?” He secretly looked back at the snack pack without seeming suspicious and they all gave him a thumbs up, encouraging him to move on with the plan. He quickly looked back at Poppy before she suspected anything. “Its just so lovely out here tonight and I thought why not go for a midnight boat ride with the most beautiful troll in the world.” He pulled her in close, pushing his forehead against hers to look into her eyes. Poppy grew suspension, but played along. “Well, ok.” He led her to the boat and helped her in before getting on it himself. Once they were both in the boat he used one of the oars to push them into the water. He started paddling them to the center of the lake. Meanwhile with the snack pack. Biggie: “Is it time now?” Satin: “Shhh, not yet!” Chenille: “We have to wait for the right moment.” This seems nice, but she was still suspect. “Alright Branch, what’s gives?” He started to get nervous, but tried not to show it. “What do you mean, aren’t you enjoying the scenery?” “I mean, of course I do. But I just wanted to know if everything is alright.” “Of it is, perfect as always” Branch’s worries were slowly coming back, ‘guys come on, a little help’ he thought. The snack pack noticed that Poppy seemed to be getting suspicious. Biggie: “Now?” Everyone else: “Now!” Suddenly music started playing out of no where, Poppy was confused and tried to find where it was coming from. However Branch took hold of her hand, causing her to look straight at him. "🎵A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed, that’s precisely what I plan to do🎵" Poppy looked at him with wide surprising eyes. Why is he singing? What’s going?! Cooper, Biggie, and the twins released a few fireflies that started to fly towards and around Poppy and Branch, while D.j Suki continued playing the music as Branch sang. "🎵How many girls in the world could make me feel like this? Baby I don’t ever plan to find out. The more I look the more I find the reasons why, your the love of my life 🎵" Poppy was both amazed and confused. Their boat stopped next to a huge lily pad, which Branch led Poppy onto carefully (since they were small and almost weightless they were able to stand on it with no problem) Smidge hid in the tree branch just above them and started making some of the Petals fall as Branch continued. "🎵And if I lost everything, in my heart it means nothing." *brushes her bangs away from her eyes with his hand.* "Cause I have you, girl I have you🎵" Branch suddenly got down on one knee, while holding on to her hands. "🎵To get right down on bended knee, nothing else would ever be better, better. The day when I say…🎵" Poppy’s eyes widened and froze. Is he-he….Branch let go of her hands and reached into his hair and pulled out a small box. He held it up to her and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring embellished with pink gems that matched her eyes. "🎵Will you marry me?🎵" Poppy eyes began to water with a massive blush on her face. The snack pack were shaking waiting for her answer. Poppy:*Whispers.* “Yes.” The moment he heard her answer he lifted her by her waist and spun her around in the air, happily laughing as tears ran down his face. They suddenly heard a loud cheering and turned to find the snack pack on the shore, cheering for them in celebration of their engagement. “Did you guys did all this?!” Suki: “You bet we did!” Biggie: “ OMG, OMG, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!!!" Twins:“Congratulations!!!!” Poppy couldn’t believe what had just happened, she was going to be Branch’s future wife and he would be her future husband and king. She turned to him only to find him staring back at her. “Branch? Since we started dating, I’ve dreamed of having a future together….*Tears came to her eyes.* “Now, it’s happening.” *She started to cry with tears of joy.* “I’m so happy!” “Me too, it’s funny because before we started dating I thought there was no way you’d be interested ín someone like me.” He caressed her face with his hand, bringing it close to his. “But that never stopped me from falling for you” “I, thought the same thing. What when I was annoying you to be happy. But I actually helped you, and you helped me.” He took the ring out of its box and carefully placed it on her ring finger. “And for that, I’m eternally grateful” She smiled and hugged him. He returned the hug with a happy grin on his face, when they broke the hug he pointed towards the shore where their friends were still going beserk. “Now let’s get back to shore before their tears of joy make the lake even bigger.“ She laughs.


End file.
